opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
WHO IS THE REAL OBAMA?
by Jaxhawk PAST TIME TO UNMASK OBAMA http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R9_yvU_6uXI/AAAAAAAACj0/cScXnhuwUJE/s1600-h/madreverend.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R9_yvk_6uYI/AAAAAAAACj8/4uDwdXD8Fj0/s1600-h/obamaandwright.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R9_ywU_6uZI/AAAAAAAACkE/eH3dMFGJrSA/s1600-h/obfather.jpg Today's news is full of stories about Barack Hussein Obama announcing in Monaca, Penn., that he will give a major speech on race in this campaign. Obama's motivation is the heat he has been getting about his DASHIKI wearing, freely cursing racist Pastor, Reverend Wright. He is quoted as saying "the caricature of Rev. Wright that's being painted of him is not accurate". No matter what smooth talk he lays on the viewing audience, and I won't be one of them, the fact still remains that Rev. Wright has been his Pastor for twenty years, during which time he has preached hate and blame about White Americans. Granted Obama has not been in one of his three hour services each Sunday to hear his vitriol, but he was there often enough to either agree with the Pastor or change churches. Obama has written in his book, "Dreams from My Father" that Reverend Wright is "his political father", and "he calls him to check with him before he makes any bold political moves". Now that his racist, cursing and damning White America, America-hating pastor Jeremiah Wright is finally in the News spotlight. Barack Obama is making the media rounds denouncing Wright's controversial statements. However, there's strong evidence that Obama isn't being exactly truthful in his denunciations. In July, 2007. Jim Davis, a reporter for NewsMax, one of rev. Wright's services.He had this to report about his visit to the 3 hour service. "Presidential candidate Barack Obama preaches on the campaign trail that America needs a new consensus based on faith and bipartisanship, yet he continues to attend a controversial Chicago church whose pastor routinely refers to "white arrogance" and "the United States of White America". In fact, Obama was in attendance at the church when these statements were made on July 22.. Wright's strong sentiments were echoed in the Sunday morning service attended by NewsMax. Wright laced into America's establishment, blaming the "white arrogance" of America's Caucasian majority for the woes of the world, especially the oppression suffered by blacks. To underscore the point he refers to the country as the "United States of White America." Many in the congregation, including Obama, nodded in apparent agreement as these statements were made. The sermon also addressed the Iraq war, a frequent area of Wright's fulminations. "Young African-American men," Wright thundered, were "dying for nothing." The "illegal war," he shouted, was "based on Bush's lies" and is being "fought for oil money."In a sermon filled with profanity, Wright also blamed the war on "Bush administration bulls--t." Those are the types of statements that have led to many describing Wright as "a full-blown hater." Barack Obama has attended Wright's sermons regularly for over twenty years. By his own admission, Obama consults with Wright before making any "bold political decisions." Obama calls Wright his "spiritual advisor." He calls Wright one of his prime mentors. Obama got the title of his book, "The Audacity of Hope," from a Wright sermon of the same name. He says that Wright was extremely important in shaping his life and his views. Obama and his wife were married by Rev. Wright. Reverend Wright baptized Obama's daughters. Barack Obama donated over $20,000 to Wright's church in 2006. He continues attending services in Wright's church.No wonder he defends him! He also is less than forthcoming in his description of his Black Muslim father. In "Dreams" he describes his father as being a victim of racial prejudice that caused his eventual death. However, close associates of Barrack H. Obama say he was a bigamists, married to three wives with out bothering to get a divorce. Fathered eight children, beat his wives in drunken rages after consuming large quantities of "Black Jack"! He was killed in a car accident while DUI when Barack was 20 years old.Source: Phillip Achieng.London Daily Mail The other troubling circumstance that has been conveniently shoved under the rug of information censorship, is his early childhood Muslim education.'' Obama attended a Madrassa Seminary in Indonesia for four years until at the age of 10, when his mother moved to Hawaii. The U.S. Intelligence Service has determined that the Madrassa schools in Indonesia are funded by Saudi Arabia, and teach the Wahhabi doctrine that denies the rights to non-Muslims! In recent months Obama has said that "the evening call to payer sounds sweet to him". Saint Francis long ago said, "give me the children until they are seven and anyone can have them afterwards". The meaning is straight forward. Young "skulls of mush" are easily molded! Hitler, Stalin, Mao, and all despots have concentrated on the indoctrination of their youth beginning at an early age. Either Obama is a closet Muslim masquerading as a Christian for political reasons. Or he is an apostate Muslim who has been marked for death by the Muslim extremists. Either way, he should not be President of the United States. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: March 18, 2008 Category: March 2008 Category: OPINION Opinions Category: POLITICS Opinions Category: RELIGION Opinions Category: WRIGHT Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.